Sara's Story: Before CSI
by OT6AllTheWay-BCNSTT
Summary: Everyone knows Sara has issues. But no knows the full extend as to why. Well now you get to hear her story. Before her time on CSI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of the characters.

Also for all of you who have add me to your favorites, thank you, and I am still working on them. I have just hit a mojor roadblock. Currently I am trying to figure out where Where Are You Shawn is going.

Shut up, you are just a lying cheating whore!

Please Chris you dont know what youre talking about.

*Sounds of a someone hitting the ground and glass breaking echo down the long empty hallway*

Sara Sidle sits u and, unable to hold back any longer, begins to sob. She hugs her knees and leans her head back against her bedroom wall. Painted bright green, her favorite color. Her dad painted it for her fifth birthday. Before he became a drunk.

Today is her thirteenth birthday, but she knew this was going to be the highlight of her day. Hoping that her present will be her dad passing out before he can reach her room. That her mom will be okay, that maybe, just maybe they will all survive this.

More sobs escapes and her forehead hits her knees, praying her dad cant hear her. Her Long brown once silky hair falls free from the poorly done ponytail. Hiding her deep brown eyes from the world. A world where she wants to do is escape.

She tries not to, but her mind wanders to better times, times when her and her family loved one another. Her mom, Katie, and Dad, Chris, are ex-hippies and proud of it. They always enjoyed life to the fullest, never letting anything darken their days.

The two best days in their lives, like any proud parent, are the days Matt and Sara were born. Every kid wanted Mr. And Mrs. Sidle as his or her mom and dad. Every parent wishes Sara and Matt were their children. It was straight out of a fairy tale.

But like any fairy tale and villain has to enter at some point. That villain would be Chris Sidles ex-boss. For it was he that decided Chris would not be able to work there anymore. It was him that, while Chris worked for him, decided to lead Chris to the wonderful world of Alcohol.

Before he would do anything for his family, spoil his kids rotten. But after that fateful day they consider themselves lucky if he passes out on the couch when he comes home at 3 in the morning. Reeking of beer and perfume.

Sara was curled in a little ball, lost in her own world when her door slammed against the wall, flakes of paint and plaster falling to the hard wood floor. Sara, an expert by now, didnt even flinch. No, she knew flinching only made him mad, so she let him no she was listening.

Dinner better be ready by the time I get home. Got it slut.

She nodded her head and he slammed her door shut, and stomped down the halls. Shaking so bad it was hard to walk, she slowly made it down to the kitchen.

Her mother was already in there, frying some bacon. She makes room and Sara grabs eggs and begins cracking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For some reason the symbol are not working. Sorry if confuses people, but the single lines are people talking.

The first thing, Sara noticed was that getting up didnt hurt, the second thing was that she was running late. It was her job to cook breakfast and to make sure Matt and her got to school on time.

The alcoholic didnt want people thinking bad about the family Sara thought bitterly to her self. Knowing she was pushing her luck, she threw on some clean jeans and t-shirt and walked across the hall to her brothers room.

She could smell the pot from trough the door, and she was not looking forward to opening said door. But she crinkled her nose and slowly pushed open the door and stuck her head in.

There passed out on the bed, was Matt. See he didnt have to worry about punishment. Chris didnt touch Matt. Maybe it was because, at 16, Matt was already taller then Chris, maybe it had to do with the fact Matt was filling out every day, new muscles popping up here and there. Sara didnt know, but she did know she had to get him up, at school, and she still had to make breakfast.

Not wanting to put a single toe in there, she picked up the nearest object, a pillow discarded sometime during the night, and tossed it at his head as hard as she could.

It landed on his head and he merely pushed the offending object off and rolled over. Sighing she looked at her wrist watch and figured she would give him 20 more minutes

She quietly runs down stares and starts breakfast. With the pancakes a nice golden color she lays them on a plate in the middle of them. She lays three places down and pauses at the fourth and last chair. Her dad never eats with them, yet gets mad when she assumes that hes not going to eat with them.

Just to be on the safe side. She thinks to herself placing forth plate and silverware. Besides today is really nice out and I wont have to wear a long sleeve shirt Nodding to herself.

She runs back upstairs, and determined to get Matt up; she opens his door and pulls off his sheets. After a few minutes he relents and gets ready. To say she was surprised at how well today was going would be an understatement. Sara had always heard how bad the number thirteen was. But so far her birthday had seemed to improve everything. Even at breakfast her dad sat down and didnt say a word.

With everyone done her mom cleared the tables and the kids were off to school. School is Saras safe haven. Though she may be anything but popular, no one mess with her. She never eats lunch spending all her time in either the library or class. Then after school she goes to Science Club.

She chose to join Science Club for two reasons. One, she always found science to be kind of fascinating and two, it lasts till 5 30 every day. Letting her avoid home that much more. Her normal teachers never notice her, but the clubs teacher, Mr. Leroy, was her favorite. He wasnt afraid to go up to her and ask why she was wearing long-sleeved shirts on a nice California day. Why she never seemed to want to go home.

Though she liked the attention, she knew he would just make it worse. So she once again thanked her lucky stars that her arms were bare from bruises. She saw Mr. Leroy glanced her way as she stepped through the door and taking in her t-shirt and jeans and gave her his famous 10- watt smile. She sighed with relief and went to take a seat.

Another thing she enjoys about the club, the fact that it alloys her to walk by her self in peace. She had always found the 20 minute walk to be relaxing and, during the winter when the sun set at 6, she loved to take a few minutes and just watch the sky turn from bright blue to orangey-yellow.

Though like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and like every day her house comes into view all to fast. But this time there were cop cars all over the place, and police officers running in and out of her house.

Curiosity over came fear and she bolted down the hill. She kicks up dirt and loose grass, skidding to a stop and calmly walks up to an officer and asks whats going on. Not even looking up he tells her that they got a tip that this guy was abusing his family and the neighbors heard fighting. He looks uo from his notes long enough to see he was talking to a kid and shoos her away. Telling her to go home.

She know he was not telling her something so she slowly slinks into her backyard and slides in through her back door. Now she wishes she had listened to the Officer. There face down on the kitchen floor was her dad, knife sticking straight out of her back. Her pancakes were all over the place and pieces of glass were everywhere. Sara vaguely wonders if this happened right as her and Matt left.

The she remembered her family, and runs into the living room. Her brother was stoned out on the couch with an officer in front of him. The officer was trying to get his attention but some realized it was impossible and just led him out side. She looked over to her left and found her mother being read her rights. She shirt was splattered in blood and her hands looked as if she had dipped them in paint.

Saras mind went into over drive and she had to clutch the wall for support. It was then that a female officer noticed her. She gently clutched Saras upper arm and led her outside to sit beside her brother.

She realized that he wasnt in fact stone but in shock. So with out thinking she latched on to him and sobbed. She didnt know if it was from joy or sadness, and she didnt want to know. Matt hesitated for a split second and then clung onto her as tightly and just let it all out. The two siblings hadnt been this close in years, but now with their world turned upside down they didnt know what to do.

The last sigh she ever saw from her old life was her mother being led away in hand cuffs and her dad being placed on to a stretcher. It was then that she knew how her love of science could help her; it was then that she made it a goal to become a Crime Scene Investigator.

A/N: Dont worry Im not done quite yet. Im thinking about ending this on her first day at Vegas.


End file.
